Unknown zoldyck ?
by Hisoillua
Summary: Having gone through the heavens arena at Silvas request for training, Salluko Zoldyck decided that instead of returning home like she was told she would continue clearing floors. Eventually she becomes a floor master, The Zoldyck is now contacted by her family to take the hunter exam, where she officially meets the magician known as Hisoka. But will she become more than just a toy?
1. The Red Head

**I really can't start stories to save my life, or finish them so keep that in mind but I'm trying my best to write a good fanfiction here so give me something... Enjoy /o.o\ (Sorry this is so bad)**

**The Red Head...**

Why am i here ? I dont even know over half these people.. Actually I think I know like 4. Dammit Machi why did you have to invite me to this stupid wedding when you know i don't like being in crowds

" Oh hey Salluto. I didn't think you would come"

Didnt think I would come ! She's practically forcing me to be here then again I guess it is her _'wedding day'_. " Yeah, I figured I would show myself for the big event. It's nice to see you again Machi. "

"What do you think of the dress ?" Dress ? Its hardly a dress I mean, Its just like her normal 'ninja like' get-up but white and less detailed. What do I say, What should I say ? What can I say so that I can leave in about 10 minutes ?

" Oh, Yeah it looks amazing on you and its just got your name written all over it " Damn thats got to be a least 5 more minutes of talking, think Salluto think. The surrounding people seem to have become interested in the over stacked food table .. finally here's my chance

" When does this after party end then ? We made a deal, remember ?" Machi's looking at me like im not serious now " i thought you were having fun " Her expression has become a little more serious now, why did she want me here i don't like other people well apart from a selected few and fun ? im in no way fun at formal gatherings. She knows this but still invited me uch i can't stand this much longer i have to leave.

"Are you forgetting i didn't want to be here in the first place"

" i didnt forget i just hoped you might of changed your mind by now "

"fine alright okay. ill stay a while longer then, you owe me for this" With that she just walked back over to some guy butch guy wearing what looks like dungarees, franklin i think his name was ? Well i guess it looks like im just going to sleep here for a while.

**_*bump*_**

"hey watch where you're going " I said sternly after being woken. _Crap,_ he turned around i shouldnt of said anything, How did he hear me ? Damn he must have sharp ears, well why stop now ? Right remember to act confidant."You really should apologise after walking into someone you know " and just as i expected saying this caught the attention of a few others, Even the red headed guy in the corner turned to look and he hasn't opened his eyes once throughout the whole ceremony. Come to think of it i hadnt seen the guy who bumped into me before , and i've observed everyone here ...Twice.

He slowly began to turn around and face me, *click click click click* is .. is he laughing ? i dont know if he's laughing or struggling to talk right now and he's smiling, dammit.

His attire is a green outfit and actually looks awfully similar to the red head over there, maybe they're like brothers or something ? wait what are those yellow things sticking out of it ? Pins maybe ? or needles, yeah they're definitely needles

crap they're needles

There is only one person i know that uses needles and thats ... My brother.

* * *

><p>If this is my brother he is here for one of two reasons :<p>

Reason A - He's on a mission and i just happen to be here

Reason B - He's here to talk to me

What the actual hell am i supposed to do now ?

-**_*FlashBack*-_**

"A member of the zoldyck family is never to show signs of defeat child." Silva reminded his daughter as he looked down upon the helpless child who had no choice but to stand and stare at the man before her.

" i know farther i.." Salluto started before being interrupted by her father

"No excuses" His voice was no longer as calm as it had previously been

"If you had fought with someone outside the family and not Illumi I wouldn't be as lenient with you" She trembled a little trying to force words out her mouth

"I'm sorry father" She started again but was stopped once more by a sigh from the intimidating man before her. Silva moved a little closer to the child and knelt to her height

"Listen" His voice was just as calm as it used to be this time with no trace of sternness within it "Instead of begging him to stop, Next time just lower your head and close your eyes, This is a sign to other family members that you back down." As he told her Silva acted out what he told her to do and she copied him

No longer feeling afraid of her father she returned to her usual self "Okay daddy"

**-*End FlashBack*-**

**-Normal P.O.V-**

After thinking over what she had just remembered Salluto quickly looked back to the strange man who was supposedly her brother and slowly lowered her head with the addition of closing her eyes.

*click click* He was definitely laughing this time *click click click* What she now knew was her brother turned around and carried on walking like nothing happened.

Not seconds after he turned around everyone lost interest in them and resumed to what they were doing. Salluto looked over at the red-headed man who was staring at her with confusion in his eyes and after quickly turning around she decided that since Ilumi was here she had to leave with or without Machi's approval this time.

Half way back to her home at the heavens arena, she stopped. She just couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. Any ordinary person would have just started walking faster but Salluto needed to know who was following her. "it can't be Illumi because he wouldn't waste his time with following me since he knows where going" she thought to herself "guess ill just use En" Not wanting to make her new 'stalker' suspect anything she put a clip in her long, black silky hair and started walking once again.

"En" she whispered to herself. Her aura erupted from her body and surrounded a 100m radius around her "Damn it's not as good as Zeno's yet, hell it's not even as good as my dad's yet" she mentally insulted herself.

After taking another 5 paces forward she felt movement, un-natural movement and in seconds she turned to face the roof 2 houses behind her and darted towards it at inhuman speed, If anyone had seen her it would have looked as if she just vanished.

**-Salluto's P.O.V-**

What the hell no one is here ?

but there definitely was..

Hmm.

Okay get your thoughts straight now dammit.

I've walked home from meteor city and for a while now there's been a feeling like someone's following me and by using En I've just confirmed that there was someone here.

Uch.. I haven't got time to stress about it now, I have to worry about why Illumi is here.

***TIME SKIP - heavens arena***

**-Normal P.O.V**-

As Salluto began walking towards the elevator she sensed the same feeling of being watched but this time it was much closer

*Bump*

"hmf, what is it with people and bumping into me today ?" She almost shouted, but thought twice as she looked up at the figure that had to walked into her giggling at her remark and become confused "I'm sorry was that amusing ?" She asked what she made out to be a man with no trace of emotion in her voice. Suddenly he stopped laughing at looked at her as if inspecting her appearance.

Since Machi never cared about what people would wear to her 'wedding' Salluto didn't really bother dressing up and since it was in meteor city she didn't even feel the need to do so but she did make some sort of effort to look ' the part ' by doing her hair up instead of its usual down and messy look, but walking home in the wind changed that.

" Amusing ?" He finally spoke, Salluto looked up at his face and then it hit her like a ton of bricks

It was him.

He was who followed her.

The red-head from the party...


	2. Floor master

Thanks for the reviews :3 i'll try to make chapters longer, but i dont want to feel like the story is droning on so yeah -

* * *

><p><strong><span>-Salluto's p.o.v-<span>**

"Why ?" i began to question my red-haired stalker as he looked at me in complete puzzlement. "you're following me and i want to know why" i continued in my usual emotionless voice, To this he began laughing... again.

I began to fully look at the man in front of me noticing how bad his fashion sense really was, i'm right to think how similar it is to illumi's new choice of clothing. I noticed a maroon star on his right cheek and a spring green teardrop on his left "_hm i wonder what thats all about" _i thought to myself as i noticed his eye colour, light amber eyes that you could even call golden with very slight hints of blue. His hairstyle was just defying gravity and i couldn't help but wonder how much hair spray he has to use in the morning but it didn't hide his ears which i noticed are both pierced_ "both of them?"_ i thought "_does this creep wear earrings ? "_I mentally laughed to myself looking down to hold in a faint smile but seen his purple shoes and realized he was in heels, which totally went with his outfit. Baggy white pants, over a pink kind of shirt he wore a white jumper with a heart and diamond on the chest area that only reached to half his torso but still seemed to fit him below that was a yellow cloth tied around his waist and he had arm bands as if he was trying to show off his muscles, which were nothing compared to my father's. And aside from all that he was tall as hell.

**-Normal P.O.V-**

"I'm not following you am i princess?" He asked her, Salluto became impatient and continued her way to the elevator but was stopped as the stranger grabbed her wrist, If she weren't a Zoldyck it actually would have hurt her quite a bit. He had stopped laughing but looked at her with confusion in his eyes just like at the party "Okay fine, I've followed you" be began "if i had been a second slower you would have caught me on the roof too tut-tut" a smile began to creep its way on to his perfectly shaped mouth "I wonder what you would've done if you had seen me ?" And for the third time in about three minutes he began laughing once more.

A very annoyed Salluto pulled her arm from his grip and made her way into the elevator to find he had followed her into the very confined space. She let out a sigh as he began to speak "Going up ?" He giggled after asking the stupid question but stopped after he realised he got no reaction out of her. She pressed the button marked 200th floor and seen him smile "Hm, i haven't ever seen you on the 200th floor before ?"

"Thats because i'm not on the 200th floor" She finally replied to him "You weren't going to push the button so i simply did it for you" she explained.

"how did you know i was on the 200th floor ?" he asked her, his smile slowly fading away and his expression turning into confusion again.

"You're fights always seem to get a lot of publicity, I realized just who you were when you got into the elevator with me and being a floor master i was stupid to not know who you are when i first seen you Hisoka" The smile was no longer fading as he giggled for what salluto thought must of been the 1000th time.

Hisoka stood in the corner with a huge grin on his face noticing how Salluto showed no emotion in her eyes, voice or stance, She sort of reminded him of illumi. Her hair was black and long just like his but he couldn't figure out just how long it was since she had it tied up and it was a complete mess, it was clear she didn't care much about it. There was also her height. She wasn't as tall as illumi but she was still a little taller than most other girls he had seen. Her eyes were different though, they were intense, they were cold,like ice and weren't at all expressive, but yet so mesmerizing. Her eyes were stunning and they made her already flawless facial features look that much better. Hisoka become somewhat aroused when he realized that despite being slim she was also slightly muscular.

_"this could be interesting"_ he thought to himself as he remembered the dark feel of her En before he had fled and he wondered how much more intense the darkness of all her aura would be if she wasn't in zetsu and licked his lips.

After he had calmed down from his arousement he finally spoke up."Do you know Gittarackur ?"

"Who ?" she responded also instantly out of her curiosity.

"The tall man that awoke you from your sleep"

"Never seen him before, why ?"

"hmm intresting" As the elevator stopped he asked her one more question "May i ask your name princess ?"

"Salluto" She answered with a slight coldness to her voice as she became annoyed with the whole princess thing he had going on

"ah, We'll meet again Salluto~sama"

With that he made a wave behind his shoulder and the doors or the golden elevator closed.

_"Weirdo" _She said aloud to herself

* * *

><p>The doors opened at Floor 141. "Ahh home at last" she sighed as she made her way down the hallway leading to her room. She threw herself on the bed, kicked off her shoes and got back up again to make her way to the bathroom to sort herself out for bed<p>

After brushing down her messed up hair, cleaning her teeth and washing her face she walked back in to her room to find a very comfortable illumi sitting on the chair in the corner or the room with closed eyes but clearly not sleeping"

"what do you want brother" she asked.

"I don't want anything" he opened his dark, cold eyes at looked at her " You haven't been to the house to see mike once all year and mother was getting worried so she asked me to come and check on you"

" If that was all you needed you would of gone back home after seeing me at machi's party"

"She also wanted me to tell you that she wants you to take the hunter exam"

"huh ? why ?"

"Killua has run away from home and he's taking this years hunter exam"

"why can you just go instead of me ?"

"I am going" he told her "But farther doesn't trust me not to bring him back by force"

"Well that also explains why milluki isnt going, hah who i am kidding not he wouldn't get up if you payed him to"

"Saullto don't start"

"Fine, Fine. But im not taking the hunter exam"

"you have to" Illumi stood up to prove his point but Salluto wasnt about to back down

"But i like it here"

"I don't care" He looked at her this time, neither of them showing any emotion but at the same time they both had faces full of it. " You're taking the hunter exam"

"no im not"

"Yes you are"

"no. i'm. not"

"YES. YOU. ARE. ! " Illumi shouted, clearly annoyed at her determination to argue with him. Salluto was taken back when he shouted but after a minute or so spoke up "I'm not"

Illumi sighed and pulled out this phone "Since when did you call people"Salluto remarked but was just ignored as illumi called Kikyo.

' She said no didnt she ' she started

" yes " illumi replied

" I'M NOT TAKING THE EXAM " Salluto said in the background

' illumi ' As she said his name he threw the phone to salluto. He didnt even bother listening to the full conversation he heard salluto's replies

"yea"

...

"yes mother"

...

"no"

...

"mmhm"

...

"okay"

after a full 5 minutes of that she finally threw the phone back to him and he looked at her

"looks like im taking the exam after all" she huffed and started to get in bed. " Are you staying here or ? " She asked the now seated illumi.

"We leave tomorrow, and you're a pain in the ass for waking up on time so yes."

She giggled a little at her brothers very true comment before going to sleep.


	3. Hunter exam begins

**Hunter Exam. Begins**

"If I knew you were going to shower for this long i would have woke you up earlier" Illumi yelled at the bathroom door.

"Would you shut up" She yelled back at him. The only reason Salluto had stayed in the shower for so long was to annoy him and since it seemed to have worked she figured it was about time to get ready.

After another half hour she finally left the bathroom in a casual plain red top and long black pants that seemed to make her look slightly taller than she was already, her hair was brushed down and it reached her lower back with bangs that were messy but looked fine due to her head-band. She walked out into the hall-way followed by illumi and walked into another room full of watched as she pulled out a black jacket, threw it over her arm and then took a cream colored scarf off a hook on the door.

"All these clothes and you wear that" He said to her as she brushed past him back into the hallway

"You're saying that like you're wearing something better" She looked up and down at her to exaggerate her point then walked over to the elevator. "Is someone coming to pick up my stuff ?" She asked

"Mother has made sure everything here will be moved to the house"

"Good, good. So where exactly are we going"

"Milluki hasn't sent the exact details yet but its in Zaban City" He explained to her "But I already know where we're going"

"And can you tell me"

"Theres no point" They both walked out of the elevator side by side taking in all of their surroundings. _"I haven't felt like this in a while"_ she thought to herself _"I might even say I've missed this"_

* * *

><p>"Did you really have to kill them all ?" She asked illumi as she looked around the room full of dead people with one needle in their head, illumi lowered his head slightly as if to nod and made his way into the back room followed by a curious Salluto.<p>

"Milluki said it was...here ?" She wondered

"No, I had someone else tell me, they're already down there" after he responded Salluto lifted her scarf over the lower half of her face to hide who she was and illumi placed needles into his face to disguise himself and they both stood in silence as the room went down.

**_-Sallutos p.o.v-_**

When the room/elevator doors opened a short, green, bean like thing introduced itself to us and handed us both a badge, mine marked '300' and illumi's marked '301' As I placed my badge on my shirt illumi looked at me "We would have got here sooner is you hadn't of took so long in the shower" he mumbled and walked off from to make it look like he didn't even know i was there.

I looked around and all the people before me when I heard someone shout my badge number. I turned around to see a short, old-looking, fat guy with brown hair and thick eyebrows "hey" I looked down as he started talking "I'm Tonpa. You must be tired, can I offer you a drink" He held out a can to me

"Hm" I took the drink from his hand and walked off from him to sit on the side where there was fewer people. I opened the can and after taking a sip of the drink realized it was full of laxatives but i was thirsty so drank it all anyway knowing that it wouldn't take effect due to my resistance of poison.

Looking around once again i realized that Killua was here already, and looked at illumi if he wasn't in Zetsu, you would probably be able to feel his bloodlust from the other side of the planet right now. Killua didn't seem at all bothered by anyone here I figured he was just taking the exam for the fun of it.

After looking around the outside of the ' people crowd ' i turned my attention towards it and noticed the familiar gravity defying red hair '_wonder why he's here' _I thought to myself but my attention (along with everyone else's) was quickly turned to the elevator doors as they opened once more.

Through the doors came a blond teenage boy, an old-ish tall guy in a blue suit and a very familiar child that looked around killuas age. Tonpa was quick to offer them his poison, the blonde boy looked weary of it, although the child drank it but he spat it out again "What's wrong Gon" The blog boy said,"I think its gone bad" He replied "hm" I huffed and decided to take a nap.

I didn't even get a chance to sleep when I heard someone pleading for their life "WHERE ARE MY ARMS" I stood up and walked over to see his arms becoming flower petals.

**-Hisoka's P.O.V-**

_'What was it she said at the party ' _I thought to myself before saying it out loud _"_You should apologies after walking into someone"

I looked over at Salluto who I didn't really expect to take the hunter exam and I noticed what she was wearing, It was nothing like yesterdays outfit. She even had a scarf to hide her face.

"No smoke and mirrors here" I said hoping to impress the mystery girl but she simply rolled her eyes and walked away.

**-Normal .p.o.v-**

After Hisoka's little 'Magic show Salluto made her way back to her little resting spot on the side when...

***bump***

"im sorry i wasn't looking where i was going, my names Amori i was just won..." Salluto stopped walking and turned around to face the guy that had just walked into her and released intense dark aura catching the attention of everyone around her, including Hisoka and punched him in the jaw knocking him back and he found himself slumped on the floor in front of the now laughing Hisoka.

"WHY DO PEOPLE FEEL THE NEED TO KEEP WALKING TO ME!" She yelled at him "HAVE I GOT SOME SORT OF SIGN ABOVE MY HEAD SAYING ' PLEASE FEEL FREE TO JUST WALK RIGHT ON INTO ME' HUH ?" He looked worse than terrified "ITS EVEN WORSE THAT YOU TRIED TO COME ON TO ME ! "

"i..ii" Amori started but was interrupted when she walked over and lent down to whisper in his ear

"if i were you, i wouldn't give me another chance to kill you" Salluto walked back over to her rest spot once again with a clear path and all eyes on her, Apart from the disguised illumi that was just laughing slightly. She sat herself down and smiled beneath her scarf.

After a few minutes passed, the wall of the underground basement opposite the elevator lifted from the floor revealing a tall, slim man with purple hair. "I apologise for the wait" he started "The entry period for the Hunter applicants has ended. The Hunter Exam with now begin !" The tension in the room lifted and everyone seemed rather happy with themselves. "A final caution, If you are short on luck or ability, you could very well end up severely injured or even dead" He explained "For those you accept the risks, please follow me. Otherwize, please exit using the elevator behind you." Everyone just stared at the man, not one person moved the determination on everyone's faces was clear. "Very well, All 404 applicants will participate in Phase one" He turned around and began walking, closely followed by everyone in the underground room.

Before long the tall man began to speed up _"looks like this is going to be a stamina test huh" _Salluto thought as she began walking slightly faster. "I neglected to introduce myself, I am phase one examiner, i shall lead you to the exams second phase." He explained but what interrupted when applicant 294 (Hanzo) Spoke up "Second phase, what about Phase one ?"

_'Dumbass' _She mentally insulted him "It has already commenced" Satotz answered. Almost everyone began mumbling about it '_God these people are all idiots' _Salluto thought

"You must follow me to Phase Two" Satotz continued "This is the exams first phase"

"Follow you, thats it?" Hanzo asked. Salluto was getting annoyed at the supposed ninja.

"Yes, I cannot tell you when or where we will arrive. You need to follow me"

_'Running... This is going to be a drag, tsk, and mother said this would entertain me' _Salluto thought as she ran alone, making sure she was behind the three teenage boys she was curious about earlier, not so close it was pedoish and creepy but not too far away enough that she couldn't see them. Then like a shadow killua appeared behind them on his skateboard ''thats an almost perfect Shadow Step" Salluto mumbled to herself and that was when... "An almost perfect what Sallu~sama ?" Hisoka began running beside her. She completely ignored him, her attention still on her little brother

"Hey that's not allowed!" The tall guy in the glasses and suit yelled at him

"Sallu~Sama ?" Hisoka began again but he was ignored one again

"Because this is an endurance test ! " The guy in the suit was still shouting

"It's rude to just ignore people who are trying to talk with you Salluo~sama" Hisoka seemed rather annoyed

"Would you be quiet already" She mumbled beneath her scarf, He was uncomfortably close beside her and She couldn't hear killua over his voice.

"Me ?, I'm 12 years old" Gon said

'_Hm i still can't hear killua' _Salluto thought _'i should get slightly closer' _As salluto slowly picked up pace to get slightly closer to them so did hisoka, much to her annoyance but she was too busy to deal with him right now.

"Hm, i guess ill run too" Killua muttered as he hopped off his skateboard and began running with Gon

"WOW thats awesome !" He shouted after killua performed his little 'jump trick'

"First you ignore me, tell me to be quiet then start running faster ? hmm, I'm starting to feel like you dont like me Sallu~Sama" Hisoka looked down at salluto and put a hand on this chin

"I was checking something, no big deal" Hisoka looked somewhat shocked after she replied as if he didnt expect her to do so, then chuckled a little. Salluto looked up at him, as emotionless as ever and began talking "Did you want something ?" she asked

"I wanted to spend time with my Sallu~Sama" He replied with closed eyes and a smile on his face

"I'm not yours" Salluto turned back to face the way she was going as she continued running. Hisoka had a disappointed look on his face but she really didn't care

"You should be kinder to your friends Salluto~Sama"

_'Is he deliberately trying to piss me off ?' _She wondered "I don't have friends Hisoka, if i did you wouldn't be one of them" she didn't show any body language or make eye contact with him, she just kept running on which made what she said seem more harsh than it actually was

"No friends ?" Hisoka put his bad to his chin once again "You seemed pretty friendly with yesterday, ne ?"

"Machi~San is just a contact, nothing more" This was just a cold as what she said before

_'Hm'_ Hisoka thought _'She seems to think of people the same was as illumi too' _He lowered his hand from his chin, then ran in through his hair and smiled at her again "Sallu~Sama" He began talking but was interrupted by her

"Stop with the sama thing," She turned to look at him, he noticed how cold her eyes were before she closed them and spoke once again"it's very annoying" To Hisokas surprise shen smiled at him for a split second eyes still closed then turned away and disappeared before his eyes where he saw clicking Gittracker was looking at him from the other side of the room. Hisoka then looked ahead, smiled and became slightly more focused on his running.

**-Salluto's P.O.V-**

'Damn that was too close, If he had seen my eyes back there he'll get way too excited and probably attack me' When i disappeared, i actually teleported myself 30 meters ahead of where i was, And found myself in front of the three teenage boys and killua, my mood changed immediately.

_***Bump***_

"I...I'm sorry Miss" I looked at the who it was the had walked into me for the fourth time in two days, it was the kid in green, Gon. I saw Amori to the left of me, watching us, and decided to have a little fun.

Pushing my regained anger side I began to speak, although my lower face was hidden it was clear i was slightly smiling "Oh, its okay. It was my fault actually." Amori was speechless and angry, _tehehehe' _i mentally giggled I could just see the hate in his eyes.

"No, it was my fault i should have looked at where i was running" He kept insisting it was his fault,_ 'Enhancer' _I thought. It was ridiculously clear that he was an Enhancer, so clear minded and worrying about me more than himself. No point arguing with an Enhancer, they don't know the meaning of logic

After a few more minutes of that argument, we were running again so i changed the subject "Gon, right ?"

"Yeah, How'd you know ?"

"You 3 don't exactly talk quietly" I looked at the tall guy "You're the loudest" I pointed to him to exaggerate my point

"the hell you do mean im the loudest !" He yelled back to me

"Leorio" The blond boy put his hand on the tall guys shoulder and smiled at me "You just proved her right"

"So it's Leorio is it ?" I asked

"And what's it to you" Leorio mumbled at adjusted his small round glasses

"Curiosity" I answered as i looked over at the blond boy "And you are ?"

"It's polite to give your own name before asking someone else's" There was some bitterness to his words but the kid had a point

"You're different from Loud-mouth over here" I said

"HEY !" He yelled, causing yet another slight smile on my lips.

"It's Kurapika. " The blond boy pointed out " and Its not often girls take this exam and by the way you're hiding your face im assuming you're either pretty strong or very important."

"Hm, you're intelligent" I complimented him.

"Whats your name then ?" Gon asked me.

I deliberately looked over at killua on the far side of me to the right of Gon "Oh, I'm Salluto" I immediately felt Illumi's Aura darken and the shock in killua's eyes sure was a lovely sight to see i had to admit. _'Maybe mother was right, This might be entertaining' _I thought

Gon turned to look him "Killua what's wrong ?" he asked with genuine concern in his voice, He got no response.

"I really didn't expect this much of a reaction from you kil" I said as I made my way towards him and ran along side him.

"w..wh.." He couldn't even get his words out.

"Don't worry kil, I'm not here for you" I explained, The tension in his aura seems to die down slightly.

"Salluto-San ?" Gon started "Do you know killua" I decided to ignore his question and let killua answer it as i took my leave to run alone once again, somewhat satisfied with my efforts.

_**-Normal P.o.v**_**-**

"Killua ?"

"Stay away from her" He told them with a serious tone.

"Killua who is she ?" Kurapika asked.

At this point Hisoka started listening in on their 'conversation' very much interested in the topic. Killua took a long pause before answering "She's my sister and she's dangerous"

"Really ?" Leorio asked with a puzzled look on his face alone with kurapika "Your sister ?, but you don't look like each other"

"Leorio you only seen half her face, you don't fully know what she looks like" Kurapika pointed out to him

"Gon, Leorio, Kurapika. Please, Stay away from her." Killua almost yelled

"But she doesn't look like a bad guy" Gon said

"Yeah" Leorio still looked confused.

Killua started talking again " You're right, She doesn't look bad. She's just curious now"

curious ?" Gon repeated, Looking just as confused at Leorio and kurapika

"Her curiosity isn't the problem" He began to explain "Just don't let her get interested in you"

Hisoka raised his hand to his chin once more '_she really is a big mystery'_


	4. Onii-Chan

**Onii-Chan ?**

As they came to a grassy, swamp area they assumed it was the end of running "You looked tired big boy" Salluto said as she gracefully walked past the panting leorio noticing the worry in killua's eyes she stopped and looked over to him "Calm down already kill" she began "I've told you once, i am not here for you" then she began walking once again.

Satotz began speaking once more "The numere wetlands, also known at the swinderlers swamp. We must cross these wetlands to reach phase two of the exam." Once she heard this Salluto ignored everything else he said, seeing it as unimportant information. After he finished explaining what happens next the door closed and everyone turned to face it, but hisoka took this chance to look for salluto, after making eye contact he smiled at her but got distracted when something came from around the side of the metal cover or the staircase.

"Dont let them fool you !" A rugged man emerged from the shadows "D-Dont fall for it...He's lying to you !" This 'man' yelled "He's an imposter, He isnt an examiner" And just like that almost everyone seemed completely unsure of what was happening "I'm the real examiner !"

"An imposter ?" She heard leorio question

"Then who is he ?" The ninja looking guy said

Salluto sighed under her scarf at how gullible they were being. "Look at this" the new guy said as he pulled something from behind him, this caught sallutos attention and she finally turned to look. The supposed examiner had brown short hair, he looked really beat up with rugged clothes, the left sleeve was even cut '_Attention to detail much' _Salluto thought. She then looked down at what the man was dragging_. 'let me guess, the man-faced ape theory_' she pointed out to herself.

Its body was ape like but its face was similar to satotz's, with his neck length lavender hair and moustache but it was all beat up and scruffy. Sure enough Salluto was correct. "It's a man-faced ape, one of the creatures that dwell in the numere wetlands" The man spoke "Man-faced apes love the taste of fresh human flesh, however their limbs are long and thin so they're quite weak" Salluto sighed again, partly for the mans words and partly for the fact that hisoka was now standing next to her_ 'It's just describing Satotz, are these lot really going to believe this' _She wondered, then noticed how hisoka had not stop smiling for this whole thing.

She closed her eyes and thought how fun this might be for him. She herself, just found the whole thing pointless and boring so wasn't paying as much attention as everyone else until she heard hisoka shuffle his deck of cards.

"hmm" he chuckled slightly causing her to look at him but noticed his closed eyes "I see, I see" He spoke "That settles it..." As he opened his eyes he looked over to Satotz "you're the real one."

Salluto immediately looked towards satotz and saw him holding three cards, two in his right hand and one in his left, after he dropped them to the floor the ninja guy shouted "What ? He's the real examiner ?"

"Examiners are Hunters selected by the committee to perform this duty without pay." Hisoka explained clearly amused "Any Hunter, bearing the title we seek, would of been able to block that attack"

"I'll take that as a compliment. However, should you attack me again, for any reason, I will report you for turning on an examiner and you will be disqualified immediately, are we clear ?" Satotz asked

"Sure, sure" Hisoka replied and turned to look at the curious Salluto

"Hm" she muttered under her breath causing hisoka to giggle.

"Follow me" Satotz said as he began running once more

After another 5 or so minutes of running Salluto was approached by a persistent Hisoka "Mind if i run with you princess ?" He asked in his usual happy but creepy toned voice. Salluto shrugged and continued with her running. "Sallu~Sama" He said hoping to get a better reaction off her than a mere shrug but before he could laugh to himself he found himself on the floor, she had tripped him up without him even realising.

Hisoka stood up and was presented with a very annoyed Salluto. "I thought I told you to stop with the Sama thing Hisoka" She said bitterly, he felt her dark aura and licked his lips slightly but stopped when he relised how terrifying she looked, her pitch-black hair had covered her left eye while her right one was shown and it was colder than usual, deadly and filled with killing intent. Her eyes were no longer 'stunning' like he had thought before, this time Hisoka was completely paralyzed by her stare and unable to look away. _(Cover photo is her in this state)_

_'oh crap'_ Salluto thought and immediately disappeared before his eyes once again, except this time she made sure to get to Illumi, being close to him always calmed her down when she got herself in a state. _'No one gets me this angry at doing practically nothing'_ She thought to herself. When she got next to illumi and began running beside him, He immediately understood her situation and let her be.

**-*Flashback*-**

"What are you doing here? Did someone leave your cage open?" Milluki commented as the young salluto walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Millu, you have something on your chin" She pointed at his face and he raised a hand to it "no, the 3rd one down" She added as he did so and turned to the fridge.

Milluki frowned "I may be fat, but you're ugly, and I can lose weight."

"Oh please, your face just looks like your neck threw up and you have enough fat to make another human."

"You know everyone hates you." Milluki told her "Just leave" After he said this Salluto turned to look at him, her eyes were piercing and colder than ever.

"Milluki" She said with a voice that was so dark and bitter sent a shiver down the boys spine "Mil..u..ki" she repeated but this time slightly

"MAMA!" He yelled

"Who Millu..ki ?"

"MAMA MAMA!" Salluto started walking slowly closer to him

"Hate's" She stopped and pointed at herself "Me ?"

"HELP MAMA!" He cried. Due to all the noise from Milluki and the feeling of intense dark aura, Illumi decided to see what was bothering him and entered the kitchen to see the angered state Salluto was in.

"What did you do Milluki ?" He asked, not even fazed at the current situation.

"N..nothing" He answered.

"Sallu-Chan" Illumi placed a hand on Salluto's shoulder and she turned to look at him. Illumi suddenly realized that this was Nen, Her nen.

"Onii-Chan ?" Her voice was happier now, her eyes turned back to their normal state "Illu-nii !" She then hugged her big brother and milluki took this chance to leave the kitchen but his exit was blocked by Kikyo.

"MILLUKI !" She yelled

"MAMA IT WASN'T MY FAULT HER EYES WENT WEIRD SHE..." Milluki pleaded but was interrupted by his mother

"BE QUIET !" She ordered him.

"Milluki go back to your room" A deep voice commanded from behind him. Milluki turned to see Silva towering over him next to an old Zeno tried to say something but thought better of it and left.

Illumi didn't move as Salluto broke away her hug and looked over to her parents "I'm sorry, i don't know what happened papa" The young girl had tears in her eyes at this point "Millu s..said everyone h..hated me and i got mad" She explained "I'm sorry" she muttered and she looked to the floor.

"what do you suggest we do Old-man" Silva turned to the hunched over zeno who had his arms behind his back.

"Thats some dark aura shes got there" He replied. Kikyo walked over to her daughter and lifted up her chin to face her. "Illumi" She said "What was Milluki saying about her eyes ?"

"It was weird Mother, She probably would have killed him"

"Hm" Silva sighed from behind them

"She calmed down when i touched her though" Illumi pointed out

**-*FlashBack-**

After a while longer at running, she had calmed down and they reached the Phase two entrance, She noticed Illumi had his phone in his hand "Hisoka, you should get back here. We're at the Phase two site"

_"Okay, Ill be right there"_

"Hisoka ?" Salluto questioned him

"A contact of mine, you know him ?"

"You could say that" She answered and walked to off to sit alone.

* * *

><p>"Welcome" Said the blue haired woman before them "I'm Menchi the second phase examiner" She told them<p>

"And im Buhara, the other examiner." Explained the huge man behind the sofa she was sitting upon. The woman turned to face him as his stomach gurgled

"You must be hungry" She asked

"im starving.." He answered. She stood up and began explaining that Phase two was going to be about cooking.

"c..cooking ?"

"Wait, Cooking ?" Applicant 255 began "We're here to take the hunter exam" He remarked

"Thats quite right, Your challenge for the second phase is to produce a dish that will satisfy our plate" Menchi told him

"Why do we have to cook ?" The fat applicant shouted at her. Menchi put her hands on her waist and spoke again

"Thats because we are Gourmet Hunters"

"huh ?" He just laughed at her along with a few others _'well this guys a douche_' Salluto thought to herself

"they're Gourmet Hunters" Someone in the crowd said while laughing. This clearly annoyed Menchi as her eyes narrowed towards them.

"So, Gourmet Hunters, what are we supposed to make ?" the fat guy asked her

"Buhara" She said the Huge guys name and from behind her he picked up his foot and placed it back down causing a bang

"The required ingredient is pork" He told them "You're free to use any meat from any species of Biska Forest Pig and you must use the cooking facilities here to prepare the pork" After some more side comments from Applicant 255 he started the phase and everyone ran to find a pig.

_'Biska Pigs huh_' Salluto thought _'Well in the visca forest there is only one species of them...The great stamp, a carnivorous pig. This wont be too hard'_ She jumped into the tree beside her and swung herself from branch to branch looking for the pigs "There you are" She mumbled to herself and dropped down.

"Right, You lot may look tough on the outside, and i'm not really keen on the aggression thing you've got going on" She said to the pigs "So, instead here's whats going to happen" She raised both arms in front of her and place one hand in front of the other, lowered her thumbs to form a diamond shape that focused on a single pig "You're going to come with me, and help me pass this exam" The pig became completely focused on Salluto's words and subconsciously followed her as she walked back to the examiners.

Before she had a chance to reach the examiners, she was met with Illumi, who was standing in her path. " Hisoka " He said " How do you know him ? "

" Actually, I don't really know " She admitted

" Explain ?"

"He asked me how i knew Gittracker, which is apparently you"

"What did you tell him ?" Illumi asked

"Nothing"

" Why not ?"

" Didn't feel like i had to"

"Well he's been asking questions about you"

"Me ?" She repeated and he nodded "Hm, okay then. Anything else you want ?"

"cooking"

"got a pig yet ?"

"Not yet"

"A five-minute walk down there and you'll find one. Make sure to hit its head behind the snout. The fat guy will eat the whole thing roasted"

"And the woman ?" he asked

"I dont know yet, it depends what she wants us to do make for her" After she answered his question she continued to her destination but came to a halt when Illumi grabbed her wrist

"And Sallu" His voice was dark and serious

"hm ?"

"Leave killua out of your games" He commanded, released his grip and she began walking once again.

* * *

><p>After Buhara passed everyone who gave him food, Menchi had requested sushi.<p>

"You fail" She told Salluto

"Fail ?" The confused Zoldyck questioned

"The taste is fine and its exactly what i asked for but I don't like you" She explained as she spun a knife around her fingers

"Menchi" Buhara started but was interrupted when Menchi told him to be quiet

"you can go, you failed" She told her. Salluto turned around and began walking away

"Bitch" She said as she got to the door. Menchi threw a knife at her with no warning at all, clearly hoping it would hit her but Salluto immediately turned around, Caught the knife and threw it at the floor beneath menchi's feet like it was nothing then left.

Upon walking in no particular direction she came across a small lake filled with small rocks and surrounded by tall, healthy trees. She sat herself down on the grassy lake side and started messing with the water. She moved her finger in a figure eight motion and became fascinated with the clearness of the liquid that was until her attention was turned to a rustle in the bushes from the other side of the lake. She looked up to see who or what it was and a small, red,furry fox emerged from the tree line and stared at her.

Salluto spoke softly to the animal before her "Hey there" its eyes picked up at her voice and tilted its head a little "You here for a drink ?" She asked it "I'm not going to harm you" The fox made its way towards the lake as if it understood what she had said. She watched the fox intently as it lowered its small head and drank from the lake.

Once it was done drinking the water, it lifted its head to look at Salluto again. When Salluto returned her attention to the water the small red fox leaped on to one of the rocks in the river and made its ways across using following rocks as a type of bridge. Once it had make its way across the fox sat next to her and watched what she was doing.

Later that day the fox got up and ran away causing Salluto to look around her for any explanation as to why it did so, that was when she saw Hisoka sitting on the lake side not too far away from her. Hisoka sat alone with a plate of foot place behind him. Salluto decided to see whatever it was that was bothering him. As she walked over to him she made no sound in her foot steps so her toneless voice came as a surprise to him.

"She failed you too ?" She asked

"Huh ? Oh Not exactly"

"Then what are you doing here ?"

"She failed someone who had made the same thing as I" He admitted "So i figured my result wouldn't be much different since she's failing everyone anyway" Salluto looked down at his plate of neatly prepared food and sighed "She failed you ?" Hisoka asked a smile appearing on his face once more.

"About three hours ago now" Hisoka turned to look at Salluto and noticed how her perfect facial features seemed to glow in the sunlight_, 'I can't do anything right now but she's becoming hard to resist'_ Hisoka thought "Sallu-ch.." He started but deiced against it not wanting to ruin the view "Salluto, can you forgive me ?" He asked her but was completely ignored as her attention was turned to where she previously sat, Hisoka looked over and noticed the same small red fox that was sat next to her before it ran off. "It's looking for you ne ?"

"Perhaps"

"I've noticed how you've treated the animals in this forest" He pointed out when she walked over to the fox and picked it up. "It's rather interesting" He chuckled a little at his mystery girl as she walked through the water, taking the fox back to the other side. When she returned to his side of the lake, she didn't stop walking and left Hisoka to be alone.

_'Forgiveness isnt in a Zoldyck's nature' _Salluto thought as she made her way back to the Phase site.


	5. Boiled eggs

On her way back to the phase area so noticed a familiar purple haired examiner perched atop a tree branch. As salluto walked past him he spoke up "Am i right in thinking she failed you ?"

"hm" she stopped and turned to face him

"You'll get another chance, someone from the Hunters association should turn up soon"

"Why do you think I'm heading back ?" Salluto questions

"You knew ?"

"Hm" she hummed and pointed towards a large airship in the sky with the Hunter association logo painted on the side, then made her way back to the phase two area.

A very overwhelming smell of fish hit her as she entered the room filled with rows upon rows of tiny cooking stations. Salluto could literally feel how angry everyone was at Menchi.

"I'm not eating that you fail... Is this even edible ?...No...This isnt correct" Salluto heard Menchi say "Not one person has passed" She shouted, This caused severe arguments between her and the other applicants. "Every hunter knows some form of martial art" She explained and started juggling her knifes "You all lack focus and willingness to experiment. That alone disqualifies you from being hunters" Someone was just about to protest when a voice came from the sky above them

"That being said, it would be excessive to fail every single applicant" The voice spoke out, then something dropped from the airship with tremendous force causing a cloud of dirt of form around ever one, When it cleared everyone saw what had dropped, It was a person. An old man to be exact.

"Who's this Geezer ?" an applicant called out

"He's in charge of the Exam" Menchi replied "Chairman Netero"

He had a white a ponytail, a thick beard, and stretched earlobes with two piercings in both ears, he was in a white man's kimono decorated with blue on the sleeves and outline of the neck and pair of geta, he seemed to be a rather helpless old man.

"So Menchi" He started "You failed all of the applicants because you disapprove of their reluctance to try new things ?"

"No sir, i lost my cool when one of the applicants insulted Gourmet Hunters, so i made the exam harder than it needed to be" Menchi explained

"In other words you are aware the exam was unacceptable"

"yes sir, When cooking is involved i lose control. I'm unqualified to be an examiner"

_'pfft, you're telling me' _Salluto thought "Please, redo the second phase" Menchi asked

"But it would be difficult to find another examiner at such short notice" Netero told her

"I apologise"

"Very well, how about this" The old man said " You man continue being the examiner, but you much take part in the next test you propose" Menchi seemed shocked at his words "Is that acceptable ?" he asked her

"Then the new challenge will be.." Menchi called out "Boiled eggs !" And as per usual the same applicants repeated her. "Chairman, Can you take up to Mt. Split-in-half in your airship ?" She asked

"Oh i see what you're doing, Certainly i can"

* * *

><p>When the applicants arrived at the mountain, Salluto understood the reason for the bizarre name. The mountain had a split in the middle that divided it into two equal halves.<p>

"Now everyone, Look down there" Mechi ordered as they stood on the edge of the mountains split. They saw webbed nests deep within the divide.

"W-what's that ?" An applicant called out

"A spider Eagles web"

"T-that build nests down there ?" Gon said

"Look below the nests" Manchi told them as an uproar of wind blew from the split. "They are spider eagle eggs"

"Spider Eagles build their webs in deep ravines, to protect them from predators. This makes their eggs one of the most difficult ingredients to obtain." Netero explained.

"Y..You dont mean we" Applicant 255 asked

"I sure do" Menchi told him and jumped into the mountains split, grabbed on to the web then after she waited for a moment, dropped down and grabbed an egg, letting the updraft carry her back to the top.

_'Ah i understand what she did' _Salluto thought to herself and jumped down along with the other applicants and retrieving a spider eagle egg.

While boiling her egg, Salluto was shot several death glares from Menchi, Who in turn gave her back just as many if not more.

Once everyones eggs were perfectly cooked and they all seemed to be enjoying the taste. Well. Everyone apart from Salluto, who didn't bother with eating it, she just help it in her hand not showing the slightest bit of interest in what she had achieved. "Why aren't you eating yours ?" The ninja guy asked her

"Hm" Salluto sighed, handed him her egg and walked away from him. The ninja was partly confused at her action but someone insisted he should not think anything of it and just eat the eat anyway, and so he did.

Back in the airship, Salluto sat alone in the back left corner of the dinner hall twirling a key ring around her index finger with a room key attached to onto it that had _'Room 11' _imprinted on the top. _'Spending my whole night there might speed this up a little even if it must be with someone else_' she thought and slowly made her way to the door.

Roughly 5 metres before the door was a table that was crowded with drunken, rowdy men that just didn't know how to be quiet 'pfft' She sighed as she walked past but came to a halt when someone had a hold on her wrist.

"You're not the same as other girls are you ?" The man who had her wrist slurred "You're just like those other two aren't you, The strange clown guy and the robot" He said

"what are you talkin' bout !? she don't' even look half as freaky as them " Another man called out

"Nah. I rekon we have' at her" Another said. _'i promised myself i wouldn't kill anyone at this exam' _Salluto reminded herself _'guess there had been a change in plan' _She turned her head to see a man dressed in a ragged green top, red pants with the addiction scruffy brown hair have hold of her wrist. She was about to pull it free when a playing card struck his arm and caused him to release his grip.

"You shouldn't ever take what isn't yours to have~ne?" An all too familiar voice rang from the door behind her. "Are these men bothering you princess ?" He asked Salluto with some seriousness to his voice

"Hm" She sighed as she walked straight past him and headed back to her room fully knowing that Hisoka was following her.

"Not only is it rude to ignore people Sallu, But it's also rude to walk past them without acknowledging their help" He said

"Hm" She sighed once more, Hisoka wasn't all too pleased with her reaction but he figured he could wait until she discovered it was him who she was to be sharing a room with all night.

_'She'll hit me or something, i just know it'_ he even licked his lips at the thought of it, just thinking about how powerful she might be nearly sent him over the edge, but he used everything he had in him to contain his excitement and wait. _'One more corner and she'll figure it out' _he thought '_Just one more'_


	6. Room 11

Hisoka watched, with a grin on his face, as the door closed behind her. He thought he would wait for a minute or two before opening the door again. Almost unable to hold himself, he just couldn't wait for her reaction.

He opened the door to find nothing, She wasn't there. That was when he heard a noise coming from the closet door and decided to walk over. As he got closer to the door the noise became more familiar to him, Salluto was crying. He stopped and kneeled down before the closed double closet must have took several more minutes for him to get words out of hr mouth "It sounds like you're in trouble there. Can I help?" He finally spoke out to her with a calm and sincere voice,

"H-how long have you been there?" She asked him from behind the doors. Her red, tear-rimmed eyes stared back at him, with watery streaks falling down her face.

"Not long" He responded, He was shocked that she even knew how to cry she was so emotionless all the time. Salluto buried her head in her hands out of shame and sorrow, more salty droplets seeped from her eyes. She looked weak, the one thing she did not want to look.

"Can you leave" She muttered to him, clearly wanting to be alone

"Well who else would you like to be sharing a room with ?" He asked but revived no response so thought of some way to stop the crying, "I'm not going to stand here and watch you cry all night, Crying people are boring, so i suggest you go sort yourself out ~ne" Well it wasn't much he had to admit but hell it worked, She got up and walked into the bathroom opposite them.

When she had left, He had made his way on to the one of the beds and began making his card towers. Hisoka was fully focused on what he was doing..Until she came back into the room that was.

For a moment, All He could to do was stare at her. She was so beautiful; too beautiful. Her long, black hair fell down her back and she still had the most beautiful blue eyes he ever saw on a girl, Even if they were still slightly red. To him, everything about her was perfect, right down to her luscious figure that faded in the plain pyjamas she wore. The only problem he could think of was her reluctance to show emotion, but he knew it was there, he had just seen it first hand. He was like he had fell into a trance, "Stop staring" Sallutos voice called out as she walked over to her bed.

"I'm sorry but for some reason, I'm awfully attracted to you right now" Salluto blushed ever so slightly at his comment but Hisoka had seen it, _'As emotionless as she may seem, shes still a female' _He thought to himself, '_now i wonder how much fun i can have with this'_.

Hisoka knocked down his card towers, took off his shirt then threw it in her direction and chuckled as it landed on her open book "Can you not ?" She said, removing the shirt from her book and throwing it back at him, but she missed when she became distracted by the fact he was no longer wearing pants and was standing there, in his underwear. That was when Gittracker (Illumi) walked in and sure enough the shirt had hit him instead, causing hisoka to begin laughing. Before Illumi had a chance to think about where the shirt came from, Hisoka had stopped him from entering the room and seeing Salluto, by blocking the doorway with his almost naked body.

"Hisoka ?, Where are your clothes ?" Illumi asked

"As much as i love your company, I'm rather busy right now"

"Busy with what Hisoka ?" Illumi questioned, Hisoka smiled slightly causing illumi to get suspicious. "And where are your clothes ?" He asked again but before Hisoka has a chance to reply, Illumi pushed past him to find Salluto, reading on the bed. She wasn't even bothered by what was happening.

"Salluto" Illumi burst out. She immediately lifted her head to acknowledge him

"Illumi ?"

"Hisoka !, Why is my sister in here !" He yelled, now pointing yellow, round-head needled practically naked man.

"Sister !?" Hisoka echoed "You're his sister ?" Salluto didn't respond she just sat on the bed watching them both

"Dont speak to her !" Illumi demanded "Salluto !"

"what ?" Salluto responded confused

"What the hell are you in here for !" Before she had a chance to answer, Hisoka spoke up

"Well, this is her room of course" This caused hisoka to turn towards him

"Then why are you here with no clothes on !"

"It's also my room, Understand now ?" Hisoka was flipping a playing card between his fingers, readying for a fight

"Illu-nii" Salluto began "Can you calm down ?" She asked him with a calm voice, noticing how annoyed his was at Hisoka.

Illumi put his needles away, and walked over to Salluto "Are you okay, Did he hurt you"

"I'm not a child anymore brother, im perfectly fine" She told him "You came here to see Hisoka i suppose"

"Yes but..." He was stopped when salluto interrupted him

"No buts illumi, Do what you came here to do and then i want you to leave"

"No" Illumi got up from her bed and walked back to the door. He punched Hisoka in the jaw, causing him to crash into the wall and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

"Sister ?" Hisoka called out

"Mmhm" She sighed and went back to reading her book.

When Hisoka got up his hair was a mess, some of it was up, a few strands were and out-of-place, and the rested was no longer in its rightful place. Illumi had done a bad thing by punching him, because now he was even more aroused then he was when Salluto had walked out from the bathroom. "Thats new" he licked his lips slightly.

"I thought you would be smart enough to work it out" Salluto commented

"Please don't" He said

"Dont what" Salluto looked up at the almost naked, messy man and realized he had a look of lust in his eyes

"Don't do anything to provoke me" He warned her

"Provoke you ?" She repeated

"You're going to send me over the edge if you don't stop" He cried

"hm If you say so" Salluto turned her head back to her book "It would be interesting to see what 'over the edge ' is thought" She told him.

"Don't," He pretty much ran into the bathroom to stop himself from lunging at her '_Why do i feel like this' _He thought to himself _'I don't want to hurt her, No, it's that i cant hurt her'_

After he had basically ran into the bathroom, Salluto decided it wasn't right to put herself in harm's way at a place like this, so instead she put herself to sleep, not wanting to 'provoke him' when or if he left the bathroom.

.

When Hisoka had finally calmed himself down, Salluto was in a deep sleep. He walked out and looked over to her. He remembered her crying before and wondered what it was about, he didn't ask her since he didn't really care that much. However know he knew that she was a member of the Zoldych's , A famous family of assassins, he began to wonder what she was crying about.

While sitting on his bed, un-ready to sleep. Hisoka couldn't stop himself from looking over to her. Her breathing relaxed, there was barely any movement of her breasts rising, He then couldn't get his attention off them. They looked just right on her body, not huge but not small, They were perfect, just like the rest of her.

He couldn't help but notice how lonely the way she was sleeping looked, it was as if she was expecting something to be sleeping there with her, like something was missing.

Feeling like he had to, he walked over to her bed and lay himself behind her, and moved himself in closer to her, Feeling her warmth, if she woke up now he would be in trouble

_"hmm" _He thought _'it won't seem like its my fault if she's lying on my bed' _He smiled as he lifted her off her bed and made his way back over to his, lay her down, and slept beside her. He had never done anything like this before. It felt... Nice and...safe ?

That night was the night he decided she was his, He was going to make her his, even if he had to fight Illumi to make it so.


	7. Aura Trail

**I'm leaving out the trick tower section of the exam, i have my reasons but yeah oh and also thanks for all the reviews i really love your feedback thank you :3**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Aura Trail<strong>

_"Princess," he whispered, his face was only inches from her's and the warmth of his breath lit her up like a candle. A rush of heat started in her chest and slowly spread throughout her body, reaching every last limb. She could feel his eyes watching my every move, from the slight twitch of her lip to the way her shoulders rose and fell as she breathed. He leaned forward slowly, his hand brushing the hair out of her face and in an instant his lips were on hers. They were rough and smooth, they were perfect. He moved them around in circles and her heart swelled. His breathing was deep and loud in her ear. He mo..._

Salluto's eyes shot open, she was covered in sweat and breathing heavily, her head now filled with images of her 'Dream'.

This got worse when she felt a long, muscular arm wrapped around her waist.

She gently turned herself around to see Hisoka lying next to her. The blanket was wrapped around him up to his chin so all that was visible was his handsome, virtually white skinned face...There was a rustle. His face was as still as before, '_his feet, it was his feet' _Salluto calmed herself. His breathing pattern was deep, yet relaxing and some what fascinating. The only movement in the room was his body slowly going upwards, then back down again as he took deep breaths in and out. He looked kinder in his sleep. Almost like a child, and she had to wonder if he wasn't all bad, if somewhere inside of him there was a soft place where she could stay. '_No' _She mentally yelled _'Stop thinking like that, you're not allowed to think like that' _ Salluto tried to move herself away without waking him up,

"Nhnn" Hisoka mumbled, She came to a halt. He gently placed his arm back over her, rolled her over to face him and pulled her in closer "Stay with me" He groaned.

She tried to protest against it but deep down she really wanted to be close to him and she couldn't understand why.

"Please" His voice was deeper than usual and had a gorak to it, She couldn't stop herself from moving into his chest. He was just so...attractive. Hisoka's plan of making it seem to be her fault, had clearly failed.

* * *

><p>When morning came, the sun reached through the window over the bed and touched her shoulder, but she ignored it until she felt Hisoka move away from her, by the time she opened her eyes he was already half-dressed and on the opposite side of the room. Salluto tried to make sense of what happened last night, but it all seemed a mess in her mind, "Hey," A familiar voice broke her thoughts.<p>

She sat up rapidly, her heart racing. Laughter was heard from Hisoka as she did so. She forced herself to the edge of the bed and brushed her messy hair out her face with her hand "Hisoka" She murmured as she stood herself up

"Sallu-san ?" He hummed her name, dragging the 'u' longer than he needed to, with a big, annoying grin on his face

"Why wer.." She stopped when she opened her eyes to see Hisoka directly in front of her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her in closer. He leaned closer and whispered in her ear "_Let me try something" _then he kissed her with enthusiasm and meaning with every second that passed. They kissed until he had to pull away for a breath. He chuckled a bit and left the room, leaving her to stand alone in shock.

She must have stood there for 10 minutes until a voice called out from a white speaker in the right top corner of the room

_"If all the exam applicants could return to the main area of the air ship in half hour, we shall proceed with the Hunter Exam" _A woman announced. _"Anyone that does not show up, will fail the Exam"_

"Shit" Salluto said, She had to get ready. She inspected her clothes from yesterday _'hm still clean' _She quickly got dressed and brushed her hair down. She slipped on her coat and went to grab her scarf. It wasnt there. She could have sworn she left it on the door, No she definitely left it on the door... "Dammit" She said aloud looking all over for her scarf, and then she realized that there is only one other person that could possible have it. Hisoka.

'_Right main area, main area, main area...' _She repeated, over and over as she walked around the airship "Main area !" She said aloud. She opened the door to the same white room they started their air ship journey in. She looked around the room, There. Hisoka was sitting at the opposite side of the room with a smile on his face, holding her scarf in his hand. She walked over to him, grabbed it from his hand and walked away to sit somewhere else inside the plain white room with almost nothing but a huge window inside of it.

Every so often she would catch Hisoka watching her in the corner of her eye, so many questions sprung to her head when he had kissed her this morning, it wasn't exactly like it was her first kiss, She had kissed guys to win fights before, she had to hand it to her mother it always worked _'Salluto, No matter how strong a man may be, A man is still a man' _ But these kisses were never passionate or fulfilling for her, The morning kiss from Hisoka however felt like it had meaning , Like it wasn't just another one of his little games. Salluto knew he felt the same as she did, Transmuters are whimsical liars and rarely reveal their true intentions, but because of this you are always able to read them like a book, you just have to know how.

Zeno had taught her about her nen ever since her outburst at Milluki, With some help of Silva they taught her everything she had to know. They helped her perfect Zetsu, worked on her En,Ken, Shu and eventually taught her to develop her natural Hatsu technique, which was extremely hard since they never fully understood it fully.

Salluto looked in Hisoka's direction but her view was blocked by all the other applicants standing in the room _'When in the hell did they get here' _Salluto thought. She was stretching her neck when she felt something rubbing against her skin, there was a playing card stuck into the wall beside her. It was the Queen of Hearts '_When did this get here ?'_ She asked herself as she picked it from the wall leaving behind a small crack.

"Sallu" Illumi called out standing in front of her with Hisoka, who was fiddling with a playing card

"Finally back i see~" Hisoka said after him as he chuckled

Salluto looked over to her brother "What ?" She asked

"They just explained the next Phase, We're landing in five minutes" Illumi replied "You're to stay with either me or Hisoka"

"Hm" She sighed and forced herself off the floor to stand with them "If you say so, Hisoka give me your hand" She commanded the magician, He gladly held her hand out to him and grinned at her. Salluto grasped his palm with one hand so it was facing the floor and tapped the back of his hand with her middle and index finger once and whispered "connect attachment" to herself as she did so. For a split second her eyes went the same deadly colour as they did when he made her angry, when they returned to normal she dropped his hand and a held up her three middle fingers on both hands, When hisoka used Gyo he saw a ring around the index finger of her left hand created out of his aura. Flowing from the ring was a trail of his aura, leading to his hand.

"And the other five fingers ?~" He asked

"People only see their own Aura Trail" She told him as she passed Him his card back and stood beside Illumi. "Have you calmed down now?" She asked, Illumi looked at Salluto, Lowered his head and closed his eyes, She chuckled slightly. Hisoka became confused but thought nothing of it.

"The next phase of the Hunter Exam will now begin, Could applicant 3 take a tag number and exit to the forest." A ginger haired woman called out from the door. Salluto watched as a somewhat short man emerged from the huddle of people. He placed his arm inside a metal box and pulled out a white card with a black cover on one side. The box seemed to scan what he pulled out and he walked off the airship and vanished into the dense forest outside.

"Whats on the card ?" Salluto asked

"Someone's Tag number, you need to get their tag" Illumi answered "Getting that tag gives you three points, everyone elses tag is only worth one and your own tag is worth three points, you need six points of pass"

"Hm" Salluto sighed. Hisoka walked towards the door as his tag number was called out, Just like everyone else he pulled out a card and left.

Several minutes passed until her tag number was called _"Applicant 300"_ she pulled out a tag, left the airship and walked into the forest following Hisoka's Aura Trail.


	8. Badge 77

''Illumi should of left the ship by now" Salluto mumbled to herself as she made her way through the forest.

She listened intently to birds chirping, which was like music to her ears. There was a sweet smell coming from the flowers close by her, hanging onto the air. The brown fallen leaves crushed beneath her bare feet as she treaded lightly on the ground.

She continued walking but came to halt when she noticed she was being watched. Immediately she dashed through the woods, leaping over thin winding creeks and the slippery rocks.

She dodged and zipped past the under lowered and snapped branches. Everything blurred into dizzying blend of earthly colours. She leaped onto a fallen pine tree and used it as a springboard to propel herself into the air and landed atop a tall forest tree.

Salluto looked around her, searching for who it was that was watching her. There. She rapidly turned her head to the left and saw a large lump of rocks, Among the rocks was what she made out to be a someones face, although she couldn't see it clearly, She could tell it was male.

Without even a second thought she jumped down and ran and immense speed to the rocks where someone was watching her. She slowed herself down to a walking pace when she reached her destination and began searching for her spectator.

She paused, listening for movement. The whisper of a footstep to her left. She turned, Whoever it was lashed out blindly, and felt his fist connect with her muscled flesh and he heard a soft "Oomph." He looked her at her, She hadn't moved at all. She was sarcastically rubbing her left cheek where he had ' punched ' her

"You didnt even try to dodge it !" The unknown man yelled at her

"Well of course not" Salluto told him

"You think you're strong ? You're not" The man called out "You're nothing but a woman who needs to be put back in her place" His statement angered her, She took now time with throwing him into a far rock with a thundering crash. The impact from the rock had caused the man to fade in and out of consciousness.

"I was willing to drag this out a little longer" She explained, making her way over to him. "but you're clearly not worth my time, I only threw you over here and you've already broke your arm" Salluto swiftly took a small brown bag from his waist and took his tag from inside it "Are you not going to stop me ? Am i not just a woman ?" She smirked as she placed the tag on the inside of her coat, not even bothering to look at the number and continued her way towards Hisoka once again.

While she was mindlessly walking through bushes and brambles in an attempt to make up for lost time she bumped in to the Gittracker disguised Illumi causing them to both stop and look at one another.

After a few seconds Illumi continued walking as if he had never even noticed her clearly meaning she wasn't to follow. Usually Salluto would ignore him and follow anyway, but she had questions for Hisoka, Questions that needed answering.

* * *

><p>"Yo" Salluto called out when she finally reached Hisoka who was sitting below a tree and making one of his card towers. He looked up to her and smiled<p>

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up~ "

"Hm" Salluto sighed, she wanted to ask her questions but couldn't think of how to word them.

"Will Illumi be joining us ?" Hisoka asked

"Not for a while" Salluto responded, In her usual expressionless tone of voice.

"Good. He would probably try to kill me if he discovered i had kissed you, Dont you think ?" He chuckled at the thought.

This was her chance "And why did you kiss me ?" There was a slight harshness to her tone this time, but she didn't think Hisoka noticed

"I told you, I wanted to try something."

"Try what"

"Something~" Salluto figured she would only get the same answer over and over again so she gave up and sat down.

"Would I happen to be your target ?" Hisoka spoke up

"Target ?" She questioned but answered herself afterwards "Actually i haven't looked yet" She then pulled the white card from her pocked and tore off the black cover,

_***77***_

"Unless 44 becomes 77, No" She told him

"A pity, I would of loved to fight you" He looked her over to and smiled in an attempt to stop himself from lunging at her.

"It would be interesting indeed"

"I thought I warned you not to do that" Hisoka's voice was stern and harsh, he meant what he had said

"Not to do what ?" She asked but received no answer. Both of them sat in silence until there was a rustle in the bushes, Hisoka threw a card in its direction but its pathway was blocked. "huh ?" Hisoka questioned

Salluto had rushed over and caught the card before it hit anything, and began to watch the bush intently. A fury brown nose appeared through the leaves. Salluto kneeled down to greet its owner and a small brown rabbit made its way towards her. "You would have killed it" She called out softly, one of the the only times she shown emotion was when something natural was involved.

"You care too much Sallu" Called out a voice in the distance, it was Illumi. She knew it was him but threw Hisoka's card at him anyway, and of course he dodged it causing it the wedge itself into a tree.

After the rabbit had lost interest in her, it returned back from where it came so Salluto began walking over to the other two. Hisoka was now sitting on a fallen oak log and Illumi was in the floor. "What are you doing in there ?" Salluto asked

Illumi spoke up "I already have my tags, I'll be sleeping here until the end of the week" he then seemed to fall lower into his ' sleeping pit' and the dirt fell around his head.

"This thing is going to last a week..." She sighed, partly because it would last so long and partly because she made Hisoka laugh again. She began to walk away but was stopped when something pulled her backwards, She was confused and didn't know what had happened until she was halfway to the was a quiet 'thump' when she landed on the dry bumpy pathway. After landing on her back she understood what had happened, This was Hisoka's infamous Bungee Gum. She looked up to see a rather suspicious magician leaning against a tree. "I thought Illumi told you to stay with me Salluto ?" He called out in a rather smug voice.

"What about it ?" She questioned while brushing dirt from her knees

"Are you not staying here with me~" He asked "I did rather hope we could spend more time together" Hisoka added with a protend pout.

"Hm" She sighed "Hisoka, I'm leaving with or without your company"

"It's my job to not allow you to leave" He was fully convinced he was right here but he of course was not "Your brother said so himself if i remember correctly"

"I'm not about to listen to him much longer" Salluto reponded

"And you're not going to listen to me either ne~"

"Thats the plan" She lifted the index finger of her left hand and showed the Hisoka's Aura to him "Bungee Gum undo" as she spoke the rubber like Aura ditached from her back, Hisoka couldnt understand what had happened "Disconnect" She spoke again, this time his aura link between Hisoka and herself vanished from her finger.

Hisoka asked her what exactly happened. "My Aura connection doesnt just allow me to track people, It lets me use their abilitys also." She explained "Now since your nuance Gum isnt attached to me anymore, I will be leaving" She then turned around and walked away, leaving Hisoka alone in his amazement.


	9. Exams Final Phase

**Exams Final Phase**

* * *

><p>After leaving Hisoka, Salluto set out on her trip to find her target, applicant 77. She reached for her coat pocket and pulled out the badge she obtained earlier "Hm" she sighed as she looked down at it<p>

***5* **

_"So i guess this give me four points" _She thought ''If it was 77 this could be over already Tsk stupid Hunter Exam" Salluto muttered, kicking the dusty floor. After deciding to take a well earned nap she made her way into tree beside her, making sure to conceal herself within the leaves. The tree wasn't really that high up but it was comfortable and more than enough to hide herself for the rest of the day.

Sleeping in trees wasn't a new thing for Salluto. With living at Kukuroo Mountain she spent a lot of her time in the woods with Amane. To salluto she wasn't just a Butler or Tsubone's granddaughter, She was a friend. They shared the same interests and did a lot of things together, much to Illumi's disapproval.

Illumi hated it. His little sister, Treating a butler as an equal when she is of much higher status ? He made sure it wouldn't happen for much longer. Just as quick as he found out, he consulted with silva and Kikyo. Salluto was sent for immediately.

Clearly she need more training and more training she had so for weeks Silva put his daughter though emotional torture. Everyday he would force her to watch as Amane was electrocuted or beaten by Illumi until it no longer make her cry, tear up or even twitch at the pain her friend was enduring. When Silva decided the day was over, Salluto would leave the house and stay in the forest all night but she would always find herself waking up in her bed beside Mike, One of the Zoldyck enormous hounds.

Night hit and Salluto found herself waking up to voices below her. She moved herself slightly to look down, two men were resting on the crumbled pathway. _'Two more points for me' _She thought. She inspected the men further. The man to her left was holding a small brown leather bag on his arm, the other was fiddling with a knife. It kind of reminded her of what Hisoka did with he cards, No this was no time to think about that immature clow freak, She had to get the tags.

"You should talk quieter" She called out, making the two men look up "You're waking people up you know"

"What'd ya gonna do about it lady" Called out the man to her left.

The She jumped down from the tree and landed in frount of them. Immedietly the man with the knife lunged at her, The knife wasnt anything special and it wasnt about to do her much damage in a grip like that. He was holding it loosely in his right hand between his thumb and index finger at about waist height. He was going to go low with a slicing motion. Classic amateur mistake.

When he swung, he expected her to jump back, but instead she leaped inside the range of his rather pathetic swing. She took this chance to hook her left arm over his right, ONce achived she grabbed his throat with her right hand, and drove her right knee into his crotch. He wailed in pain but Salluto didnt let go. The other man was still in shock of what had just happened, She was too quick to follow. He looked up at her. Nothing. There was no trace of feelingor emotion in her face, there was just nothing. He began to shake slightly.

He launched himself toward her. Too late. He knew he'd be too late. While holding this Mans neck she had grabbed him with her free hand and threw him into a nearby tree. For a moment, he looked like he would puke, but he managed to stand straight, eyes bulging with rage, and stared at his opponent. "I..its not possible" The man Salluto held chocked in her grasp "Just g..ive her th..the tags."

The other man began potesting but Salluto tightend her grip on the neck hold forcing him to give up. "Place the tags on the floor and leave" She commanded, A slight harshness to her voice.

"Hey ! What about him" He pointed at the dying man at the end of her arm.

"Well right now he's my only leverage over you" She explained "If you take the tags with you he dies, its that simple" The man huffed her. Slowly he reached his hand inside the bag and pulled out four tags. _'Four tags ? If he has 77 im done' _She thought "Wait, Slight change of plans"

"The hell do you mean change of plans ! "He yelled clearly annoyed at everything.

"Call out the tag numbers" She ordered. He began to regret pulling all four tags out,

**" **uch fine ***82* *399* *77* *91***" The annoyed man called out as he laid them on the floor one by one.

"I'll only be taking tag 77 from you" She pulled the one point tag from her coat "You can have this in return" She released her hold on the choking mans neck. Immediately the other man ran towards him, dropping the bag Salluto huffed and walked over to take her target tag, replacing it with applicant five's. One of the two man began to ask why she didn't just kill them, but she was no where to be seen.

The rest of the week involved sleep, food, water and more sleep for Salluto. It wasn't a big deal avoiding people since she would be concealed by the dense greenery and never once came out of Zetsu. She continued this way until it was announced the week was over and they could all return to the airship with their Tags.

"We'll be making our way to the Exams Final Phase, Please wait here until we arrive" The same ginger haired woman from earlier called out. Salluto rolled her eyes and walked over the where Hisoka had left a Crack in the wall and sat herself down in the exact same way as she did previously. She didn't see it, but Hisoka had smiled at her slightly, He didn't understand anything she did and he loved it. She was completely unable to predict.

A few minutes after they started flying, The remaining applicants were called out one by one and asked to answer a few questions. 300 was called. Salluto sighed to herself and made her way towards the wooden door.

Inside the room was the Chairman. "Salluto Z. ? I assume" The old man placed a sheet of paper on the pine wood desk in front of him. "Might I ask what the Z stands for ?" He giggled,this geezer got on her nerves but she didn't let it show.

"The Z ?" She repeated after him, Taking a seat in the chair opposite him.

"Mhhm" He hummed "The Z"

"Oh that would be Zoldyck" She told him, Like it was nothing, Like she belonged to a normal family. The old man seemed to stop for a second.

"Zoldyck, As in the Zoldyck Assassins ?" He asked

"Hm, Thats the one" She started "Can we get this over with, I hate to wait"

"Whats a Zoldyck taking the Hunter Exam for ?" This man wasn't going to stop it seemed.

"It's not like i wanted to" Salluto huffed.

"I do hope you're not on an assignment" And he giggled again, _'This man is worse than Hisoka for laughing' _She thought. He didn't wait for an answer since he already knew "You wouldn't be, If you were I assume you would of completed it and left by now" He started laughing...Again. Salluto sighed, causing the Chairman to straighten himself up "You can leave, I have all the information I wanted"

"If you say so" If he wanted to arrest her or get information about her family from her or even kill her, She clearly wasn't bothered. _'Just as I thought, I never knew the Zoldyck had a daughter'_ The Chairman thought.

Salluto returned to find Hisoka sitting just where she sat previously. She thought about sitting somewhere else, But there was a heater around that area and she liked it there so sat beside him instead, much to his surprise. He pulled out a pack of Gum and gestured to for her to take some "Not for me thanks" She said pushing his arm away, He just shrugged and popped and small cube of the stuff into him mouth

Hisoka spoke up after a while of chewing, His voice was calm and measured "Whats made you sit beside me ?"

Her eyes directed towards his face"Actually I think i'd like you to go, Would you mind ?" There was still nothing in her voice, Hisoka hated it more than anything but he laughed at what she said .

"What If I do ?" He hummed at her

"Do what ?" She questioned,

"Mind"

"I don't know do I" That harshness was there again. Emotion. It was all he wanted her to show. "You're so annoying" Her head turned away from him as she spoke.

He giggled slightly "Ouch, My princess has hurt me" Hisoka gently placed his hand on his chest to emphisise his sarcasm. She sighed like she usually did, this annoyed Hisoka. It was like her own personal way of telling people she didnt care for anything they were saying.

The Chairman walked out from the room as the airship landed "Everyone, We have arrived at the Final Phase of the Hunter Exam" He announced "If you could all make your way out of the airship and into the building, all shall be explained"

Hisoka sprung to his feet and help out a hand to help her up, She simply slapped it away and walked off leaving him to stare at her butt as she did so. He kept staring with that creepy smile of his until Illumi threw a yellow, round top pin towards him and he was forced to avoid it.

Inside the building was really quite boring, it was a large square based room with arched windows atop the walls. There was a set of double doors opposite to the ones they enterd and there were long white pillars all around the room. The little green guy, beans, Was standing next to the chairman along with the other examiners.

"The final round of the Hunter Exam will be in the format of one-on-one duels." Netero explained "You only need to win once to pass the exam. In order to win, you must get your opponent to surrender" Salluto chuffed slightly, _'Thats gonna be easy_' she thought with a smile "killing your opponent will result in disqualification, and the remaining examinees will automatically pass." The smile faded '_Okay not so easy_'

"Losers will move up the bracket until there is only one player left. In other words, only one examinee will be eliminated, and everyone else will become hunters." Netero finished talking and showed a board with everyones picture on it. Salluto would be fighting pokkle first.

Pokkle was already in the middle of the room, Salluto hadn't moved. "Salluto-san!" Gon shouted from the other end of the room.

"Gon !" Killua punched his arm. Salluto walked slowly towards the middle of the room. She reached up to her scarf and gracefully pulled it from her neck. Silence fell. Everyone watched as she stood opposite Pokke.

She just stared at him. Nothing else, yet Pokkle could feel his pulse beating in his ears, blocking out all other sound except the breath that was raggedly moving in and out of his mouth at regular, gasping intervals. He found that he too was staring at her. He could not take his eyes away from hers. They were so cold and full of nothingness it felt like her gaze has stabbing to his own. He could no longer control his hands; they were shaking in an odd trembling rhythm as the colour drained from his face. Yet still he stared directly into her eyes. She just stood there , She hadn't even done anything. He closed his eyes tightly and balled his fists.

Beans looked shocked "What's she doing ?" She muttered at Netero

"It's an assassination technique, Its usually used for interrogation or torture, I've never actually seen this used before" He admitted. Pokkle was still trembling in fear.

"If you dont surrender now this will only get worse" Salluto spoke, her voice was soft but cold at the same time, Somehow it made him feel worse "I suggest you admit defeat, I'm not going to surrender" She began walking towards him.

"I...I..I" Pokkle stuttered " ..How ?" A slight Groan was heard from Hisoka in the background, He was loving this.

Salluto ignored the urge to attack Hisoka and stood directly in front of Pokkle, "How what ?" Pokkle groaned "I think the words you're looking for is 'I Give Up' correct ?"

"I Give up" Pokkle repeated her words and forfeited the match. Beans declared Salluto the winner and she went to get her scarf then walked back over to the other applicants and stood next to Killua who was in a moment of pure rage.

"Didnt you love it Kill, The feel of his terror ?" She asked

"The opposite, I hated it" Killuas voice was harsh. Salluto smiled,

"The opposite of love is not hate Kill, it's indifference. If you hate something, and fear it, it's because you're secretly scared you might love it." She tapped his shoulder and walked the the back of the room to sit down where she met Hisoka's lust filled eyes. She used her scarf to hide her face once again, turned from his gaze and watched the fight with Gon and Hanzo.


	10. Laughter

**Im really sorry for the crap writing im trying to do better but i cant its harder than i thought it was going to be**

**Laughter**

* * *

><p>After paying next to no attention to the fight with Gon and Hanzo, Salluto looked up to see the next match. Gittracker and killua. <em>'This shouldn't last long' <em>She thought. Killua was shocked to learn that Gittarackur was actually Illumi, his older brother."I heard you cut up Mother and Milluki" Illumi told him, Salluto chucked to the new information, She didn't think Killua had it in him to hurt family.

"Guess so" Killua shrugged and looked over to Salluto "You actually weren't hear for me?" Everyone turned to face Salluto, She looked up and him and smiled under her scarf,

"Hm ? I've never lied to you before Killu" Her voice was soft and genuine, Killua turned back to Illumi, who hadn't moved, and Salluto resumed her original position, Eyes shut head down.

Illumi began to confront Killua about not being fit to be a hunter, "I don't care about having a license!" Killua said as he clenched his fists "I just want to be Gon's friend"

Salluto's eyes shot open and her head jerked up "No" She accidently yelled, This was directed more at Illumi than Killua. After she got directed a look from her older brother she lowered her head once again.

Illumi's aura was filled with killing intent "You don't have the right to have friends" Illumi's voice echoed around the room as he explained that if Killua were to stay with Gon, he'd eventually hurt or even kill him due to his nature as an assassin. After Leorio's speech of them already being friends Illumi proposed that he would just kill Gon.

Everything kicked off at this point, Hisoka's killing intent showed its self after what Illumi said, Illumi got mad at Killua, killua killed someone, and everyone but him passed. After everything had calmed down everyone was asked to follow Beans into another room. Once inside the room Beans explained about the Hunter license, Salluto didn't listen to a word he said she just sat alone in the corner of the room getting annoying at Hisokas occasional glances in her direction.

Salluto was in her own world when _thump, _"Where is killua !" It was Gon's voice. She huffed and looked up at the source of the 's arm was in his grip.

"He should be back home by now" He told the boy without a trace of care or interest in his voice. She smiled and a small quiet laugh came out her mouth. Hisoka's head turned in her direction, _"she laughed ?... It was small but I heard it, I know thats what i just heard" _He thought in amazement.

"I said where is Killua !" Gon was shouting again, Diverting Hisokas attention back to the current situation. Illumi gave no answer this time, He just stared at the boy.

Salluto laughed and not quietly this time, All eyes were on her so she had no choice but to quickly get the laughter under control. "Gon~Kun" Her voice rang throughout the room catching even Illumi's attention

Gons grip seemed to tighten "Salluto~San!" His voice was angry, looks like he has a grudge on the whole family.

"Can you let go my brother for me ?" She asked and pointed to his arm "You've broken it" He turned his attention to Illumi's red swollen arm, Without letting go he looked back at Salluto

"Where did Killua go ?" He yelled, Salluto asked if he could be a little quieter but he just said the same thing.

"Illu-nii !" She called out "Where has Killua got to anyway ?"

"Back home like I said"

"Gon, I do believe that Killua, Our brother has gone back home" She repeated to Gon in a arrogant voice, "now could you please let go of ..." She started but was interrupted by Gon

"Where is your house then" Really ? This kid didn't even know of the Famous Zoldyck estate ? Salluto tried to suppress her giggling, but ended up bursting into loud laughter. Her laugh was indescribable, It was full of happiness yet there was nothing there at all. Hisoka wanted to hear it over and over again.

"WHERE IS IT !" He yelled over her laughing, She stopped and looked at him. Salluto lifted her arms up and removed the scarf from her face. Everyone seen her then but she didn't really seem to care. She knew she was attractive but did they really need to stare ? "Illumi you'll be wanting this" Salluto threw the scarf at him so that he would catch it with his available arm. "Gon let go of my brother" Her voice was stern now, She wasn't messing around this time.

Gon let go of her brothers arm in fright, "Where is Killua"

"At home like we've told you" She said. Illumi took this opportunity to wrap the scarf around his arm and use it in place of a medical sling.

"Where is your home"

"That would be the Zoldyck estate on kukuroo mountain" She gladly told him.

Leorio stood up and started yelling this time, Accusing her of lying to him and how kukuroo mountain wasnt even real. Illumi spoke up this time "Actually it's in the Dentora Region of the Republic of Padokea, everyone from that area knows of it. Where we live isnt exactly a secret" "And it isnt like you will be able just walk in either" Salluto added

"The hell is that supposed to mean !" Leorio shouted

"You'll see when you get there" Salluto sat herself back down and looked over to Kurapika

"Alright, You can stop staring at my face now blondie" Kurapika blushed

"My apologies" he murmured "I didn't realize I was staring". At the back of the room Hisoka was smiling to himself again,

"And you can stop smiling now you shitty clown"

"As you wish" He hummed but the smile didnt seem to fade.

Beans continued to talk like nothing happened "You may come and accept you Official Hunters License now" Salluto was the first to move, Grabbing hers before anyone else and leaving the room.

She managed to get to the outside garden without being stopped "Salluto~Chan" Called out a familiar voice from behind

"And its you" Hisoka began walking towards where she stopped. "Wait, Chan ? Thats new"

"I suppose it is" His voice rang in her head as she turned to face the magician that had payed so much attention to everything she did all the time.

"But what do you want" She asked but he evaded her question

"You do look to pretty without your magical scarf"

"Magical scarf ? No, Its just a scarf"

"Well thats dissapointing ne~"

"Is there something you want from be because I need to go before Illumi..."

"before I what Sister ?" Illumi propped down behind her "Before I get here"

"Yes before you get here"

"Shall I leave you both to it ?" Hisoka giggled

"No there is nothing to discuss, I'm leaving" Salluto told him

"Father told me to tell you that you must return home after the Hunter Exam is over" Illumi explained.

"Why should i ?" before Illumi had a chance to say anything they both got stopped in mid conversation by Hisoka's laughing

"You're actually like siblings" He laughed even more

"You got a problem you shitty clown" Salluto shouted to him

"Just ignore him" Illumi advised "He's just like this sometimes"

Hisoka looked somewhat offended but Illumi ignored it "Anyway you have to go home, There is no choice in the matter." He looked down to Salluto, his aura darkening more than it needed to. She backed down and walked away.

-"Illumi ?" Hisoka spoke up

"huh ?"

-"I remember you telling me that each family member had a file"

"what about it ?" Illumi faced him

-"Could i take a look at hers"

"No"

-"Why ever not"

"You'll get too interested"

-"You know me all too well, But let me look"

"Not even i have seen it, so no"

-"You want to see it though right ?" Hisoka put one of his arms on his side

"N..okay Maybe a little"

-"Then why not get it"

"She's family but why should i give it to you"

-"Im curious is all, Come on you let me see your file"

"This isnt the same"

-"I suppose so"

Illumi walked out of the building's garden, Making his way to the Zoldyck mansion not too far behind him was Hisoka. He needed to know more about her. She is his new favourite 'toy' after all.


	11. Zoldyck Mansion

**The Zoldyck Mansion**

"Give me the file"

"No Hisoka, you've asked me this over and over and it's still a no"

Hisoka and Illumi were walking through a small community-minded town that wasn't too far from the Mansion they were headed to, Well where Illumi was headed to, Hisoka was more like a tag along. "Illumi you know that I wont stop until I get it" Illumi stopped in the centre of the pathway outside of a few shops and looked directly at his annoying 'totally not a friend'

"What would it take for you to leave me alone I swear I'll do anything"

"Give me your sisters file" Hisoka smiled at himself. Illumi sighed realizing his mistake

"This is your last chance Hisoka"

"Boy am i scared" He raised a finger to his chin as if to add to his sarcasm

"You know what fine, I'll get it for you" Illumi waved him off and continued walking completely ignoring his laughter and smug remarks.

"I noticed how you still have that scarf around your arm, Do you think i could have that too ?" Hisoka pointed out

"Sure" Illumi pulled it from his arm and passed it to him, Hisoka was impressed at how his arm was healed already "I don't understand why you want it though" Illumi added, God he was so clueless sometimes. The continued walking in silence after that.

Salluto, Who took a different path to her home, had a more enjoyable journey as she took the tour bus that stopped right by her front gate. Her journey involved correction a few facts that were being given from the tour guide.

"The Zoldyck's have four children in total" The guide called out,

"Excuse me, Guide person or whatever your name is" Salluto raised her hand in the corner of the bus "That _'Fact_' Is incorrect"

"Pardon ?" The woman said as she placed one hand on her hip "They have Four children Miss"

"Yes i suppose they do if you don't count the other two that actually make up six children" Salluto dropped her arm and smiled at the woman's shocked expression ,

"Six children ?" She started "How could you know such information, what's your name Miss?"

"There are five boys and only one daughter and my name is something I not about to tell you" Everyone on the bus was surprised how she knew something like this. The Zoldyck family kept everything to themselves even just a picture of any family member would cost millions. "I thought it was common knowledge around here, I guess not"

"Uh Anyway we have arrived at the Mountain, If you could all step off the bus you can see the size of the walls that are all around this Mountain."

As everyone stepped off the bus and 'ooh-ed and ahhh-ed' at the height Salluto made her way to a little white room on the side of the testing gate. "Sorry but you can't go any further Miss" The guide called out "Please come back to the bus" She was ignored and Salluto knocked on the small white door that faced them.

"Zebro" She called out "Open up I need the key." The door opened and out came a middle-aged man with slight baldness on the top of his head, In his hand was a long creamy white telephone,

"Lady Salluto here, I believe it's for you" He told her

On the other end of the phone was Gotoh "Lady Salluto, I have been asked to tell you something, This order came straight from Master Silva I have to ask that you listen"

"I suppose I can" Salluto replied. All the tourists were gone at this point, The annoying ginger haired tour guide had practically forced them all back into the bus and they drove away thinking something bad was about to happen.

"Your Father has asked that you use the front gate to get into the house rather than using Mike's door" Gotoh explained

"Why the hell should i do that !"

"The reason for this is because he would like to be assured that you have not lost your strength"

"Thats not fair" She pouted "Father should know i haven't...UCH ! whatever its easy enough but what's the catch"

"Catch ? Lady Salluto there is no catch, But he has requested that you open all six of the gates"

"Thats a catch you stupid stuck up old freak !" She yelled down the phone.

*beep* Gotoh had put the phone down,

"Zebro can't you just give me the key ?" She sighed

"It's been taken off me, It appears they don't trust me not to give it you"

"For god sake, Looks like I've got no choice" Salluto huffed and walked over to the gate. She stood directly before it and placed each hand on its own side of the door in the same place. "Here goes nothing." She extended her arms with huge force and pushed forward with her body 1...2...3...4...5...And 6. Zebro watch in amazement, He didn't think she would do it the first time. She walked down the path ahead of her and had no intention of slowing down.

She came to a gate that had a small girl wearing a butler outfit between it and she was holding a staff. She seemed young and had long frizzy hair . Salluto stopped as she began talking "Do not come any further "

"Why ever not ?" Salluto asked

"Anyone attempting to pass my post on the estate will be expelled by force" She drew a line across the gate and slammed her staff into the dirt. "I will not allow you to pass this line"

Salluto began to laugh "You really think you're going to stop me ?"

"Yes"

"Whats your name ?"

"Canary"

"And you are about to stop me from going into my house"

"Ye..What" the girl looked confused

"I live here, You haven't any right to stop me"

"You are not a member of the Family, I have orders to stop any trespassers"

Salluto sighed and began to walk forward, She got to the line Canary drew. The girl swung for Salluto, Who caught her staff with ease try after try. Canary dashed forwards, Salluto noticed the swiftness of her step, She had been trained for sure. Salluto stretched her hand out to the overconfident teenage girl and grabbed her neck. Canary jumped on her leg in an attempt to kick but she missed by a long shot.

Salluto lifted her from the ground and spoke "Now I've told you this is MY home, And you cannot stop me from proceeding, You are nothing but a servant." Canary was struggling to breath so Salluto threw her backwards not wanting to cause further harm to the girl.

Canary thudded to the cracked, dry floor. "Since you are a new butler to the estate you didn't know of my existence, Correct ?" Canary managed to force herself back up from the floor

"I'm sorry, ...You... must be Lady Salluto" She seemed to shudder at the name

"That would be true. Dont let this happen again as next time i wont take pity on you" Salluto said her last words and walked away, continuing her path towards the house.

Soon enough Illumi had caught up to her along with a intrested Hisoka. He had never been past the testing gate before since there was never any need for him to so he didn't know how big it actually was.

"Illumi you followed me ?" Salluto asked her brother

"Not exactly"

"Why is Hisoka with you, Is he staying ?"

Illumi began to talk but stopped when Hisoka explained how he would be returning to the heavens area shortly. "Mind if i join you, I don't intend on staying here for long" Salluto offered him. She didn't really like the mansion, She found it too big the only thing she liked was the size of her bed.

"Now why wouldn't i accept an offer like that Sallu~san, Would you care to join our walk ?"

Salluto whistled into the air and Illumi sighed, "I would rather not" In less than no time at all Mike emerged from the trees in an excited rush to get to Salluto. "Hiya boy !" She called out to the gigantic beast as it ran towards her. It came to a halt when it reached her and lowered its upper body, like it was bowing to her but with happiness and excitement and not respect and authority. Salluto's reaction came as a shock to Hisoka, Just like everything else she did. "Who's a good boy huh?" Her voice was higher in pitch when she spoke to the huge thing in front of her and she patted her knees as she spoke "You are ! Yes you are" she said as she patted and rubbed its abnormally large snout.

"Illumi ? what's that" Hisoka asked and pointed at it

Illumi answered without turning to face him "Nothing to concern yourself with, Lets go"

"But i want to stay and watch" He pouted, Salluto had stopped speaking to the huge beast that could only be describes as a rather large dog with human type paws and was on sitting on its neck.

"Salluto ?" Illumi called "Are you going to be that lazy ?"

"You, my dear brother, you are only jealous. Lets go Mike" She replied and the huge dog started run ahead to the Mansion with a very comfortable Salluto perched on top.


	12. I'm not going!

Okay so from here on i'm not following the anime so much anymore and its going to become more my own story now, Its pretty obvious but i don't own Hunter x Hunter or any of the characters apart from Salluto, and any other OC that may be introduced.

* * *

><p><span><strong>"I'm not going!"<strong>

Salluto's arms swayed, simultaneously, back and forth as she approached her fathers room only coming to a halt when she arrived. She didn't have chance to knock when a deep voice bellowed from the other side calling her in to the room. Slowly she opened the door and walked inside.

Silva casually turned from the small table to her right, his eyes on her, then sat himself down on the couch next to his wife and Salluto's mother, Kikyo. Salluto's throat went dry and she ran a hand threw her hair, realizing that she had no idea what her father wanted. "Salluto dear" Kikyos voice broke her thoughts "Sit yourself down, Its rude to stand like that" Her mother gestured to the char in front of them and Salluto swiftly made her way towards it then sat down before her parents.

After a short silence Kikyo spoke up again "How was the Hunter Exam ?"

"Easier than i thought it was supposed to be" She huffed

"And how are y..." Kikyo started but was interrupted by a shot outburst from Salluto

"Can you just stop with the small talk and tell me what you want already"

"She's right" Silva spoke for the first time, His voice was calm despite how people thought it was going to sound.

Usually people describe her Father as harsh and every other sort of horried thing you can think of but thats only because he's tall and muscular so people assume the wrong things. In reality he's actually very calm and doesnt speak much.

Kikyo sat quietly after that, Knowing full well that any other attempt at small talk would only fustrate her only daughter. "Salluto" Silva said, lowering his voice "This isnt about not returing home or being here now, There is something we must ask that you do"

"Why me ?"

"No one else wants to dear" Kikyo replied

"What do you mean no one else wan..." She paused, Realization hit her "NO!"

"Salluto you have to" Silva's tone didn't change even when he became angry with her, His voice was always calm and he never showed her that he was annoyed

"Why do I have to, Why can't Milluki go, or Illumi even ? now killua is back im sure he can go, Or Kalluto he's always following people around doing nothing productive !"

"Sallu !" Her mother leaned forward "do as your Father tells you" Her voice was as high-pitched and annoying as it usually was even more so when she shouted.

"No, you know as well as I do that its full of obnoxious freaks that don't understand their parents don't want them anymore"

Silva was about to speak when a voice rang out from behind them "I see you're as Stubborn as ever" It was Zeno.

"I suppose you're here to take her off us old man" Silva called out but received no answer. Zeno's footsteps were heard as her grandfather made his way towards the arguing trio.

"Killua should be on his way here by now" The small figure of a man stopped beside his son.

"What!" Kikyos voice must have rang throughout the house "Killua isnt done with his punishment yet!" Salluto's mother had probably never left a room in such a hurry.

Zeno stood silently with his arms behind his back and he spoke "Salluto, it would seem that a problem has presented its self and you need to sort it"

"No i ..."

"I never said you had a choice in the matter" Zeno interrupted "Now shut up and do as your told for once"

Salluto stayed silent this time, deciding to listen to their reasons. "The school that we bought out a few years ago is slacking recently" Silva explained

"Slacking how ?"

"Milluki has told us that the grades of the out-coming students have dropped slightly in the last year, If it continues we could lose a fair amount of money" Silva continued "We need you to go and find out whats happening"

"And how do you suggest i go about doing that ?" Salluto raised in her seat somewhat interested in what her Father would say

"However you wish to" Silva knew that if he gave her a set way to do things nothing would get done at all and that it was much better to just let his Daughter get on with things in her own way with or without his approval. "When Milluki can see a clear improvement you can leave"

"Whats in it for me" She asked, There was no way she would do anything without getting some sort of benefit for herself.

"Since you wont do this for money we have nothing else to give you besides the passcode to Alluka's room" Zeno told her. Salluto considered the offer, She did always want the passcode for Alluka's room but she never thought they would offer it to her.

"Fine, You wouldn't offer something i actually wanted unless you were serious about this, but I need money first so I'll have to take an Assassination request." Salluto got up from her chair and began to walking off "I'll be leaving now if you don't mind, I'm sure you both favor Kill's company over my own" The door closed shortly after her leave.

"She really is a pain to talk to sometimes" Zeno sighed

"You say that like you hate it" Silva responded, clearly knowing he was aware of Zeno's fondness of Salluto.

"Hm"

* * *

><p>"Salluto-San is stronger than you ~ne? "<p>

"I didn't say that, I said she would kill you in a serious fight" Illumi was begging to regret bringing Hisoka with him into the house.

"Are you saying you're stronger than me ?" Hisoka asked but got no answer from the Assassin. Neither of them really have a clue who is stronger than the other but they do both like to think of themselves as the stronger of the two.

"Milluki" Illumi called out as they got to a tall, slightly wider that average sized, wooden door. He walked in to see his overweight little brother, Milluki, surrounded by packet wrappers, computers and rather needy women. "I need Salluto's file if you can get up"

"Why dont you ever knock ! Im busy !" Milluki moved quickly up from his chair not hiding what he was doing very well.

"Pleasuring yourself isnt busy, Get me Salluto's File" Illumi demanded showing no interest in his brothers antics and since Milluki and every other sibling below him was afraid of their _big bad brother Illumi_, He obeyed.

"Here, I dont know what you want that spoiled brats file for anyway" Milluki sat back at his computer and Illumi left the room and handed Salluto's file over to Hisoka who happily took her file from him and looked inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Family member <strong>: Salluto Zoldyck

**Gender: **Female

**Basic appearance: **Blue eyes, Black Hair, Slim and tall

**Height: **175cm 5'9"

**Weight: **111lbs

**Blood Type: **A

**Distinguishing marks: **Clean cut scar on lower right cheek

**Greatest Strength(s): ** Reaction time / Speed

**Greatest Weakness: **N/A

**Nen Type: **Specialization

**Hatsu**:

_Hypnotic order _- Manipulation

This ability allowes Salluto to hypnotize any living target into following one single order, after this order is fulfilled the target usually passes out or dies depending on the order. Any two targets can be under her influence at once.

_Aura connection _- Specialization

This ability works in different ways, After her one condition is met, Salluto's finger is shown to have an aura ring on one of six fingers. That ring is attached to a string of aura that is connected to the other persons matching finger. Aura connection also allow her to use the given persons Hatsu abilities , providing she understands how they work.

_Emotion response _-

Little is known of this ability apart from how it is purely based on her emotional state in the given situation. This ability tends to activate its-self when Salluto becomes annoyed or angry although it had been known to act up when she becomes upset. The most that's knows is that her eyes go much darker in colour and her aura becomes more menacing after this happens she can usually calm herself down however on occasion where this isnt the case it isnt known what would happen.

* * *

><p>Hisoka read through the folder growing more and more intruged by every word. "I believe you want it back~"<p>

"Just leave it there Milluki will sort it" Illumi walked ahead from Hisoka "I'm sure you can make your own way out" Hisoka smiled, dropped the file then slowly made his way out the zoldyck mansion.


End file.
